


Camper Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Dean had spent the last few years searching down any lead that might explain what had happened to Sam.Dean had turned over every rock looking for the smallest clue about what had happened.He wasn't prepared to find out why Sam had run and who helped him stay hidden.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10231601)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/12592.html)

__**Banner:  
** [](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Camper/Camper.png.html)

**_Bonus Pieces:_**  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Camper/Camper_BP_2.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Camper/Camper_BP.png.html)


End file.
